


Insistence

by ShaneShenanigans



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Almost smut, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:03:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaneShenanigans/pseuds/ShaneShenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lazy morning to stay in bed. With him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insistence

His hair was a mess, pushed in all the wrong directions and flattened under his cheek against the pillow. Its state was largely Velelan’s fault, from last night. He smiled.  
  
His lips were apart every so slightly, only noticeable by the way they moved when he exhaled. They looked soft— they were soft, he knew, and he wanted to touch his fingers to them but he loathed to wake him. Eyes shut, gently, but furrowed at the brow and creased at the edge to seal out the intruding sunlight.  
  
Velelan looked to the window, the crack in the curtains that allowed it to fill the room and disturb his comfort. His eyes flicked back to Dorian’s face, and he was selfish, because getting up to close it meant he had to stop staring.  
  
He settled back carefully, resting his head back on the pillow. A smile bloomed slowly over his lips as he went over as he had time and time again, how he got here. How did he end up in a castle, as a leader, with everything he could possibly need to make the changes he wanted to see at his disposal?  
  
Most importantly, how did he end up here, waking up next to him? He never dreamed for any of it, it just came, and his heart beat faster at how much he never wanted it to end. The Inquisition? Saving the world? Those were nice side-perks, and he didn’t mind them.  
  
But then there was Dorian. His reason.  
  
“If you’re awake you should get out of bed.”  
  
He almost jumped when Dorian’s lips started to move, because his eyes were still closed.  
  
“Granted, if I could stare at myself for an hour in the morning, I would too.” They opened and Velelan was grinning sheepishly. Dorian groaned at him and rolled over to face the other way.  
  
“It hasn’t been an hour.” Velelan argued, pouting, and lightly grabbing Dorian by the hip to make sure he didn’t try to escape the bed. He scooted closer and squirmed to fit his front against Dorian’s back while ensuring the maximum amount of touching.  
  
“Hasn’t it?”  
  
“Forty-five minutes at most.” Velelan insisted, and the sound of Dorian’s light chuckle melted him. He buried his face in Dorian’s mussed hair, and breathed in. He smelled like overnight sweat but there was also a hint of that unique Dorian smell. The one that reminded him of rain falling in the wildflower-littered meadows back home.  
  
He ran his hand up to Dorian’s shoulder, and then back down to his hip, and nudged his hips gently against him.  
  
“Did you want something?” Dorian asked, rather loudly and demandingly.  
  
Velelan hummed. “Morning sex.” He cackled against Dorian’s hair, like it was hilarious.  
  
Dorian scoffed. “You really are a barbarian.” He through the blankets off himself and got out of the bed, ignoring Velelans objecting grumble. He looked over his shoulder to find the elf pouting with his face halfway in the pillow.  
  
“Don’t give me that look.” He huffed, and walked, naked, in the direction Velelan’s closet. Velelan smiled after him as he did. Velelan had a lot of lose-fitting clothes that fit Dorian well-enough. He said that they weren’t his style but Velelan would admit that he looked better in them. He only wore them back to his own quarters to change in the morning because he didn’t like putting on dirty clothes.  
  
Regardless, there was something nice about seeing Dorian in his clothes, even if only for a few minutes.  
  
His face paled just as Dorian reached for the closet handle.  
  
“Wait—!” Velelan sprung out of the bed, taking the sheet with him to cover himself, but not making it a step before Dorian opened the door, and a mess of fabrics toppled out on him.  
  
Dorian was still. Robes and shirts and trousers surrounded his feet and were piled up to his knees in the front. Crumpled around one another and wrinkled in ways few people witnessed in their lifetime.  
  
“Kaffas!” Dorian finally cursed. He bent down to start picking them up. Somewhere in the back of his mind Velelan knew he was in trouble but he had a hard time stopping himself from just dumbly tilting his head and appreciating the view.  
  
Dorian had picked up about four robes before he stopped, seemingly in realization of what he was doing. Then he turned, and through them in Velelan’s drooling face.  
  
“I’m not your mother.” He said, and huffed. Velelan tried not to laugh as the various items of clothing fell to the floor around him.  
  
“How do you live like this? I can’t imagine it’s dalish tradition to be a blubbering slob.” Dorian found something he found fit to wear amidst the chaos, and stepped away from the pile.  
  
“Pick those up, would you?” He gestured.  
  
“Now you really do sound like my mother.” Velelan snickered. This wasn’t the first time Dorian had found Velelan’s unique manner of “putting things away.” The first two times he’d picked them up and hung them all. It seemed now he was above that. “Next you’re going to tell me to do something with my hair.”  
  
“While I’m at it, it could use a cut.” He paused. “And a brush, and everything else.”  
  
Velelan narrowed his eyes at Dorian as he got dressed in front of the mirror, and as he went on about how the other elves he’d met on his travels had perfectly acceptable hygiene— “but at least your hygiene is better than your organizational skills.”  
  
Squinting, and pursing his lips, Velelan dropped the sheet from his body and wrapped his arms around Dorian’s body. He pulled himself tight against him, and kissed his temple.  
  
Dorian had stopped speaking, and moving. His eyes met Velelan’s in the mirror, and he was smiling. He was wearing pants, but no shirt yet.  
  
“You should get dressed.” He said that, but his hand told a different story as it was dragged from the back of Velelan’s thigh to his lower back. “You have things to inquisit, don’t you?”  
  
Velelan just gurgled something incoherent against his shoulder, and then kissed his neck a few times. He lifted his hands, and started pushing down at the pants that Dorian had just put on. “Take these off.” He growled against his ear. “I hate them.”  
  
“You’re kidding.” Dorian looked at himself in the mirror, and then over his shoulder down his back. “These are a great pair.”  
  
Velelan growled harder and pushed at them more aggressively, brining them down below Dorian’s hips before he was forced to an abrupt stop when Dorian took hold of his shoulders and spun him around so his back hit the mirror.  
  
“What’s gotten into you?” Dorian was talking but Velelan’s mouth was on his, and his hands were in his pants, pushing them down as he nibbled his lip.  
  
“Clearly, not enough of you.” His bit down on Dorian’s ear, and Dorian was almost frozen in shock. Talking dirty wasn’t one of Velelan’s strong points, but on the plus side he didn’t normally try.  
  
His hands were on Velelan’s waist and he was beginning to grow hot in more than one place with the naked hips rolling against his and the teeth scraping the junction at his jawline and neck.  
  
His eyes rolled back as they fell shut and he groaned, partially in annoyance, but mostly in reaction to the long slender fingers that danced across his skin and around to the front of his waistline.  
  
“You’re despicable.” Dorian bared his teeth and Velelan grinned and clanked his against them as he kissed him.  
  
Dorian tightened his grip on Velelan’s hips, hands moving down to his thighs, and lifted him from the floor. Velelan obliged to wrap his arms around Dorian’s neck and his legs around his waist as he bit down lightly on his bottom lip.  
  
“Morning sex.” He confirmed, grinned like a bastard.  
  
Dorian was already carrying him back toward the bed, which was defeat in itself as far as Velelan was concerned. “Don’t get smug.” He dropped Velelan onto the bed and went down with him.  
  
Velelan tightened his long legs around Dorian’s waist and linked them at the ankle to ensure he wouldn’t try to escape.  
  
“Do you think the others would notice if I didn’t make an appearance today?”  
  
No sooner had Velelan said that, than had their been a loud and distinct caw from the direction of the balcony. Velelan titled his head backward and Dorian looked up to find a single raven, perched smugly on the railing. It turned it’s head, and tilted it, almost accusingly, and then flew off.  
  
“Seems that they already have.” Dorian said, vaguely wondering if Leliana had any way of understanding communicated details from those birds.  
  
“They’ll know when they notice you’re not around either.”  
  
“And if the world ends?”  
  
Velelan snorted, and took Dorian’s face gently in both his hands. “No place I’d rather be.” He said, and Dorian smiled before leaning down to his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta da! I guess. If I'm ever able to write anything for these two besides mindless bedroom fluff and things that will inevitably lead to bedroom fluff, I think I deserve a medal.


End file.
